User blog:SuBash/Su's Bash: Where Komatsu Teaches Cooking 101
The name of this week's chapter made me think of some sort of cooking class. "Okay people, today we're going to learn how to cook AIR." Really though, does Komatsu have to be so incredibly OP with his cooking that he can increase the taste by 50% from the way the Nitro cook it? This is why I don't like Komatsu. Anyways, we got to see some interesting stuff from Sunny and Coco. Sunny apparently cut a bunch of his hair so he could pull himself forward with his Hair Fool. It looks cool, but is kind of weird to me. Not that it really matters, after all, I'm not going to start nitpicking powers like that in Toriko. So I'll just leave out the weird part and stick with it looking cool. Then Coco uses his his poison life skill to make a CAReru for him and Dinner to ride in. Pretty decent, but he must not have known about it's ability to gain extra wheels and go in turbo mode, because they were still slower than Komatsu and Mappy. I must say though, I am impressed with those two figuring out a way to get there so quickly. I was expecting them to show up quite late, especially Coco and Dinner, since they were leisurely walking through their path last time I checked. And since I've already discussed my dislike for Komatsu, let's move on to the good stuff. That's what I would have said if I was the one using that knife. "Truly awesome!" We've all seen people cutting the air before, but that usually results in a flying slash. This time was so much more badass. That knife just reduced the air pressure like a hot knife through butter. I can now see how they will cook AIR with it. So they plan to make the air pressure lower so the fruit will grow quicker... How exactly does giving it less air make it grow faster? And then they plan to give the tree more nutrients so it can grow faster as well... With that small amount of food? Well, we'll just have to see what comes of it. Then we move back over to Toriko, Blue and Heracles, who happens to be pregnant. No, not Blue, Heracles is... Could you imagine tat though? Blue being pregnant, thus giving Toriko THREE devils? Okay, I know that sounds incredibly stupid, but for some reason I could actually see something like that happen in this series. But yeah, Heracles is pregnant and who didn't see that coming. I personally thought that the Heraku would pretty much plan it's pregnancies around the growth of AIR. And if Komatsu shares the majority of AIR with the Horse Queen(?) and it tastes 120% what it would normally, then it's baby might become even stronger then when a Heraku is born after it's mother got to eat the freshly fallen fruit. Maybe that baby will even become Zebra's partner, question mark face? Who knows, but they pretty much have to share with it, since they will likely be killed by it if they don't and there is no way that they can eat it all. They are probably planning on sending some back to Human World via Terry, Quinn and Kiss, but that would be kind of stupid. "Let's give everyone all of Acacia's Full Course, thus making anyone who has Gourmet Cells be in complete control of their cells. Wooo! Yay for perfect endings!" Well, let's just wait and see what will be done on that front. Maybe NEO or Bishokukai will interfere with the delivery, giving the Food King right to the enemy. That would be a better result in my opinion. Well, Heracles has decided that she's done with this fight, so she inhales all the air in the area, creating a vacuum. With that, we even see Blue unable to continue fighting, as he goes back into Toriko's body and our hero regains his trademark blue hair. I'm interested in how he will keep Heracles there and prevent it from going after Komatsu and gang, but my guess is that's when the baby Kings show up to help Toriko. Artwork is of course a: 10/10. Story was kind of meh. It was there, but they were mostly talking about what will are going to do next time: 4/10, but I'm just going to throw a +1 for that Melk knife finally being used, so 5/10. Fight was almost non-existant. They returned to it right at the end, but all that happened was Heracles breathing in. Admitingly, it was a fairly badass intake of air that caused Blue to retreat, so for that it gets a: 3/10. So in the end, the chapter was alright, but kind of meh-y for me. Certain things brought it up to sit at a pretty: 6/10. Category:Blog posts